Murder!
by Sepia The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is a trainee detective. One day he's off duty until a friend's husband is murdered. Update 09.07.05 Work on chapter 5 has started. Watch this space for any updates.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:

All characters are copyright of SEGA.inc

Composite characters belong to me

Murder!

By sonicfan13

Sonic was busy reading his favourite crime novel, until he heard the buzzing of a chainsaw and an ear-piercing scream of a woman. "Oh my God" he gasped "that sounded like Rouge I'd better go check if she's alright". Sonic hurtled down the stairs of apartment block to the sixth floor. He burst open the door, Sonic stared at Rouge and her daughter Scarlet, they were in apparent shock. "Are you guys all right?" Sonic asked, he then saw the mangled body Of Shadow, "what happened here?"."Shadow was asleep while I was gone to work, and while Scarlet and the other kids were at school" said Rouge with a quiver in her voice. "When I arrived back, I heard a chainsaw going through flesh, oddly enough Shadow did not scream". The body on the floor had sustained several blows to the neck, legs and back.

My first chapter I hope you have a chill going up your spine.


	2. Shadow's Killer !

Author's Notes:

All characters are copyright of SEGA.inc

Composite characters belong to me

* * *

Chapter 2

Sonic radioed for backup and a forensics team. He was trainee detective for the San Francisco Police Department, being a trainee also meant you were working with someone else by your side to make sure you didn't screw up. In his case it was Hailey Quill, she had only had only graduated two years ago. "What the about the other kids?" asked Rouge worried. "Don't worry about a thing Rouge" replied Sonic "we'll arrange an escort for them, in the meantime you and Scarlet will have to join us down at the station". The forensics team quickly got to work, taking snapshots and samples of the cold, lifeless body that was still on the floor. Meanwhile back at the station Sonic and Hailey were reviewing the samples that had been sent to the lab. " This looks interesting, what do you think Sonic?" asked Hailey. "I think I've come across this fingerprint before" Sonic replied. "But what does it mean" for the rest of the day he was left thinking about

Shadow's death. "Poor guy" Sonic thought "what did he do on anybody?" Hailey was thinking the very same thing. "Dear God, I hope Sonic is all right, he's been through a rough time last night," she thought. Still they didn't let their emotions get in the way of their work. Sonic scanned the fingerprint samples of other criminals. "Hailey I think I've found a match" he yelled to Hailey. "What is it?" she asked, " It's my own brother Manic, he killed Shadow!

".


	3. The Crash

Author's Notes:

Same as last time (P.S no flames assholes! Whatever the fk they are)

Chapter 3

"We've found your husband's killer Mrs.Hedgehog" said Hailey in a woeful tone, as she drew a composed picture of the killer from her pocket. "Do you know this man?" she asked. "No I don't know him" Rouge replied. "Neither do I" chirped in Scarlet, the interrogation room was silent for a minute until Sonic opened the door and slammed it shut. "Got any leads?" asked Sonic as he pulled out a chair, for himself. "No" Hailey replied, "I've just finished interviewing Rouge, maybe you could interview the kids?". Sonic absent-mindedly accepted the proposal. When the kids came home from school, Sonic asked them to join him in the station. This puzzled the children; one of the children spoke up it was a male adolescent hedgehog. He looked roughly around 17 his name was Dante, Shadow's eldest child. Rouge had conceived him when she was also 17. " Is something wrong?" he asked, "you look a little pale". "I'm alright" Sonic replied. And with that Sonic whisked them away to their destination. It was an hour away from the apartment block, where he'd just came from. He was going down the road at a perfectly normal speed; suddenly Sonic began to feel drowsy. Then without realising the car swivels towards the edge of the road. He's fallen asleep at the wheel.

To be continued…


	4. Manic's Arrest

Author's Notes:

Thanx for the reviews guys and gals! I own the composite characters not the real ones. So for any lawyers out there: step off! and don't sue

* * *

Chapter 4

Then the car hits the railing at the side of the road. It then over turns, over the railing and continues down a steep hill. Until the car crashes into an ancient-looking oak tree, Sonic was leaning towards one side unconscious. Sam, whom was one of the passengers in the car got everybody else out safely she, did however only suffer minor injuries to the face, arms and legs. Dante who was in the front passenger seat was writhing in pain, as he clutched his broken legs, tears streaming down his face. One of the younger children came rushing to his aid. "Dante, Dante! are you ok?" asked the young boy. "No I'm not Leon if that's you're asking. It's my legs I think they're broken... AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH... I can't move them, please Leon get help quickly". Minutes later, several ambulances arrived. One of them took Sonic and Dante, when they got there Sonic was in a stable but not critical condition. The younger children were checked and treated, without any complications. Sonic's partner Hailey, and wife Amy rushed to the hospital after hearing that he was involved in an accident. When they got there Sonic had already woken up "Ow Jesus, my fucking head man, it feels like it's been blown off by a fucking sniper". He mumbled to himself, lying all -alone in his hospital bed. Just then Amy and Hailey (Rouge turned up a bit later) came up the corridor. At the entrance of Sonic's room. A male doctor stood there waiting for the two women. "Mrs. Hedgehog, Ms. Quill. Sonic's condition is stable, he's just been treated for head trauma, and it turns out to be a concussion." He said in a low gruff tone. "Can we see him?" Hailey asked, "Yes, go ahead" the doctor replied.

Meanwhile

* * *

Manic was sitting in an alley north of downtown San Francisco, contemplating his next move. Beside him was a bag of money he'd robbed from the Federal State Bank. The police were already looking out for him. "It's like taking candy from a baby," Manic mumbled to himself. In the background there was a roar of sirens, as they got nearer Manic started feel scared so he darted up the alley but to his surprise there was a police car ahead of him Manic ran for his life, back up the other way. But there was also a police car there too. "Shit, I'm cornered," said Manic to himself the police officers jumped out of their squad cars and tore towards a rather exhausted green hedgehog.

One of the officers grabbed Manic and threw him to the ground. The handcuffs were quickly put on Manic's wrists. "Manic the Hedgehog you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Shadow the Hedgehog and robbery. You have the right to remain silent, but anything that you do say will be used as evidence and will be used against you in court." Said the officer as he bundled Manic into the squad car.

To Be Continued...


End file.
